


today holds something special

by talktothesky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Human, Christmas, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3114185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talktothesky/pseuds/talktothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Above the noise, abruptly and making Stiles’ heart beat faster and Derek pull away from his conversation, a voice is heard, “Daddy! Papa!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	today holds something special

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated Christmas, everybody and happy new year!   
> I wanted to post this sooner but I forgot but here it is at last! This was my gift for sterek1010 on Tumblr for this year's Sterek Secret Santa and I asked if I could post it here as well. I hope everyone enjoys it <3
> 
> I hope everyone had/is having a great holiday and that all of your 2015s are filled with happiness.
> 
> Title from "Christmas Must Be Something More" by Taylor Swift.

Derek greets Tommy’s parents and ponders, not for the first time,talking to them about the obvious crush his daughter and their son seem to have on each other. It’s not like Stiles and him are close to Tommy’s parents but they get along just fine in school events and birthday parties and if this thing is going to grow they should at least talk about it.

Before he can open his mouth to comment on it, Stiles appears by his side, wrapping his arm around Derek’s waist and making small talk with the other couple. Derek knows that Stiles has purposely interrupted him but he can’t get mad at him. He can never get mad at Stiles and Stiles has been using it to his advantage for the 7 years they have been married, even more if he also takes into account how he had Derek wrapped around his little finger since the very first time they laid eyes on each other in that stupid grocery store over 10 years ago.

Distracted by the moles that dote Stiles’ cheeks and neck, it takes Derek a while to realize that Tommy’s parents are gone and he turns his head to glare at his husband. Stiles’ face is the perfect picture of innocence and he gives Derek a sheepish kiss when Derek tells him, “I wasn’t done talking to them.”

“I knew you weren’t and you know that is why I came over.” Stiles squeezes Derek’s waist with the arm he still has wrapped around it. “We’ve talked about this. You can’t intimidate Tommy or arrange a meeting with his parents just to talk about our kids’ situation with them.”

“This is my daughter’s first relationship and I want to feel like I know Tommy and his parents.”

Derek’s comment makes Stiles burst out laughing, “Derek, babe, our daughter is just five! This is not about relationships. Last week she went around saying she wanted to marry Black Widow, I don’t think her infatuation with Tommy will last much longer.”

Derek crosses his arms awkwardly due to Stiles’ hold on him and tries to avoid his husband’s gaze,”I would have preferred if she was still intent on marrying Natasha Romanoff.”

Stiles’ laugh can be heard throughout all the school hall where entire families are waiting for the kids to appear after having done the school’s annual Christmas event. “Only you would prefer that our daughter marries a Russian spy than like a five-year-old boy.”

“Well at least the spy is fictional, you know? Real-life boys make me worry, I am a worrier.”

With his head turned Derek can’t see it but Stiles smiles fondly at him, eyes shining with adoration and voice laced with awe when he says, “I know. I wouldn’t have it any other way.” This causes Derek to look back at him and smile shyly, uncrossing his arms to bring one of his hands up to Stiles’ face, resting it lightly on his cheek and stroking it with his thumb, small circular patterns soothing Stiles.

Derek frowns when it’s been a couple of minutes and Stiles is still looking intesely at him. The power of Stiles’ gaze burns through him, it feels magnifying, too large to contain and Derek feels his fingertips tingle with the need to touch. But because it’s neither the time nor the place he settles for asking, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, everything’s perfect.” Stiles smiles. “I just love you.”

For Derek, hearing those words will always feel like the first time and, at the same time, they are tattooed on his heart. He doesn’t have to hear them to know they’re true because he feels it like a part of him. His heart beats, his lungs fill with air when he breathes and Stiles loves him. He loves Derek when he has just woken up and he’s got morning breath and he loves Derek on Sundays after a long week has gone by and they’re tired, eyes falling close at only seven in the afternoon. He loves him softly - kisses in the temple and noses rubbing together when they lay together on the couch watching late night television shows- and he loves him passionately -when their hands try to touch everywhere at once on the rare days they get the house to themselves, mouths bruising and bodies burning-.  
  
And Derek knows that just like he doesn’t have to hear the words Stiles doesn’t have to either, but he still enjoys being able to whisper back, “I love you too” and watch Stiles whole face light up.  
  
Time seems to slow down when they kiss sweetly and unhurriedly, in the middle of a cluster of people, voices quieting down in their minds because they’re all that matters. Their lips and their eyelashes fluttering, lost in the moment. Their mixed breaths and their tender fingers, their locked gazes and their subtle smiles.   
  
A demanding voice breaks the spell and forces them to separate, “Hey, lovebirds, stop the mushy stuff and let’s go, the kids are coming out now.”  
  
“God, Laura,” Derek whines while rolling his eyes. “Could you be more annoying?”   
  
“I don’t know, Derek, could you be more childish?” his older sister teases making Derek glare at her.  
  
 Stiles looks fondly at the exchange, enamored by the change in Derek’s attitude when he deals with his sisters. He turns into a little kid again, rolling his eyes and mumbling insults under his breath as if trying to keep his mom from noticing and reprimanding him.  
  
“You two stop it.” Talia demands. Stiles gets why Derek does most of his teasing quietly, because Talia Hale can be the sweetest woman in the world but she’s got an air of power and authority that he’d never want to mess with. “I can’t believe the children I raised.”  
  
“Hey, don’t throw me into this.” Cora protests, making her siblings scoff. “What? I may be the youngest but I am clearly the one that got all the brains of the family.”  
  
The Hale family starts to discuss rather animatedly and Stiles shoots a quick smile to Derek’s dad when he catches him rolling his eyes at his wife and kids. The man mouthes, “See what I have to deal with?” and Stiles simpathizes, “I married into this” causing Derek’s dad to laugh noisily making a few heads turn, even though most of the room was already looking at the commotion.  
  
Stiles can’t help but feel a little tug at his heart surrounded by not only Derek’s family but his own. His dad is fumbling around with his camera showing Melissa the million of pictures he must have taken of the show, Scott and Allison are giggling and holding hands, living in a constant honeymoon phase and Isaac is bouncing with excitement, looking more like he belongs with the kids and not the adults.  The absence of his mother always follows him around, a faint ache in his heart that will never truly leave, but around the holidays it gets harder to ignore. He hurts thinking his mom will never meet her granddaughter, that she’ll never braid her hair and cook with her just as Talia does. 

With Stiles deep in thought, the Sheriff approaches him and has to gently tap his shoulder so his son turns to look at him, eyes glossy. “Hey, son.”  
  
“Hey, Dad.”  
  
Neither of them has to speak, to ask, to explain. They’ve shared this burden for years, the longing and missing but most importantly the love. It is as if John has sensed the thoughts that have entered Stiles’ mind, the memories that have resurfaced and the ones they both know will never occur.  They stay in silence, thinking of her, finding comfort in each other’s presence and the voices of the people they love surrounding them.  
  
Above the noise, abruptly and making Stiles’ heart beat faster and Derek pull away from his conversation, a voice is heard, “Daddy! Papa!”  
  
The two men take a couple steps forward, gravitating towards each other and their daughter. Claudia runs and reaches them quickly, her bag thrown to the floor and jumping into Derek’s arms who stands straight again and turns so Claudia can look at Stiles too.   
  
“Did you see that? Dad? Papa? How did I do?”   
  
The questions are fired rapidly, no breaths inbetween them and Claudia’s eyes are shining, her legs swinging even in Derek’s grip of her, sometimes lightly kicking him in the stomach but Derek’s smile is radiant.   
  
Stiles kisses her cheek, still feeling the ghost of loss but thankful, so thankful, to have this Claudia, the most important person he has ever had, with him. “You were perfect.”  
  
“Really?” Her little hands grab Derek’s stubbly cheeks. “Did you also think so, Papa?”  
  
Derek nods, his face still squeezed by his daughter’s hands, “Absolutely. You were the best one, pup.”   
  
Claudia squeals, extending both arms to wrap one around Derek’s neck and make a grabby hand at Stiles with the other. When he has gotten a little closer Claudia also wraps it around him, plastering him against Derek’s side. Stiles lays his head down on Derek’s shoulder and feels each movement that his husband and daughter make, every little breath they take.  
  
Claudia’s excitement makes the quiet moment a short one and she’s demanding Derek to be let down soon enough so she can join the rest of the adults who had given them a little space. All of them start doting on her, praising her acting abilities -nevermind she only had one line in the whole show- and hugging her, proud smiles on their faces, love directed all at her.   
  
Derek looks around for Claudia’s forgotten bag but Melissa has already picked it up. The Sheriff is holding Claudia while she narrates the whole play back at them, anecdotes of backstage moments included and she holds the attention of every single person of her family.  
They all start walking towards the exit and, back on the floor, Claudia moves from one person to the other, holding hands, being tickled and kissed. 

Derek’s heart is at the verge of bursting with happiness when he nears his husband again and takes his hand, lacing their fingers together. Stiles continues his conversation with Scott and Allison but he squeezes Derek’s hand, acknowledging him.

Once outside, the group stops again in front of their cars.

“Where we going now?” Claudia inquires. “Are we seeing Aunt Erica and Uncle Boyd?”

“Yes, pup.” Stiles picks his daughter up, using his and Derek’s favorite nickname for Claudia. “We’re having dinner at their house and Aunt Lydia and Uncle Jackson are also coming.”

“Yes!” the little girl whoops. “I want to touch Aunt Lydia’s belly again. It’s funny ‘cause the baby kicks you.”

The comment makes the adults laugh and they start walking to their cars. Derek tries to trip Laura when she walks past him, making her yell an angry, “Mom! Derek tried to kill me!” and Derek shouts back even louder if possible, “Drama queen!”

When John, Melissa, Scott and Allison have already left in one car and the Hales are starting the other, Derek and Stiles get into their, Claudia buckled up in the back.

“So, did you have fun, Claudia?” Derek asks while leaving the school parking lot and following the Hale’s car to Erica and Boyd’s house.

“Absolutely! It was amazing! How long till next Christmas so I can do it again?”

“Hey, you don’t wanna miss this year’s one, do you?” Stiles is slightly turned around so he can look at his little girl from his place in the passenger seat. “Santa has yet to bring you all the presents you asked for.”

“Oh,” Claudia perks up. “Yes! It’s true!”

The ride is short and it goes by fast, Christmas songs playing on the radio, Stiles and Claudia singing along to most of them, a big smile plastered on Derek’s face.

Derek parks the car in front of his best friends’ house and they are the last to arrive. As soon as they’re inside and Claudia has greeted both Erica and Boyd she runs straight to Lydia, who, even seven months pregnant, is wearing sparkly high heels and a beautiful designer dress, and places her hands on her stomach, laughing delightfully when the baby boy Lydia’s carrying kicks.

The rest of the adults start gathering around the table, helping carry the food from the kitchen. Once they’re all sat down, conversations fly around, food is happily eaten and laughs are shared. Big gatherings are a regular thing that Claudia is surrounded with and in most of them, she’s the protagonist, being the only little kid in the family. Today, more than ever, she’s the center of attention and she’s taking the opportunity to tell Lydia, Jackson, Erica and Boyd everything that happened in the show seeing as, “you couldn’t be there and missed all the fun!”.

Derek is absorbed in his own conversation with John and Isaac when one of Claudia’s loud comments reaches his ears. The table falls into complete silence and Scott even has stopped his movements completely, fork halfway to his mouth, food falling from it.  
  
Cora, because as Derek’s sister loves to torture him, mischievously asks Claudia, “What did you say, sweetie?”  
  
“That Tommy kissed me!” Claudia repeats enthusiastically. “He told me he liked me and then he kissed me before the show!”  
  
Derek gulps and Stiles, whose sitting next to him, places one of his hands on Derek’s leg, trying relax his tense posture. Laura cackles manically and even the grandparents are trying to hide little smiles.   
  
“That’s great, sweetheart.” comments Allison, her smile sweet and reassuring. “Tommy is a very lucky boy if you like him.”  
  
Claudia nods and starts explaining in the detail how everything happened, how Tommy blushed when he kissed her on the cheek (Derek sighs in relief and it doesn’t go unnoticed by the people in the table, making Laura’s laugh even fuller and Stiles’ hand tighten on his thigh).   
  
The lights from the Christmas tree in Erica and Boyd’s living room reflect in the wine glasses at the table, the sound of forks and knifes against plates a lulling sound . Derek and Stiles are surrounded by the most important people they have and they’re child is probably the most loved she could ever be. The losses will always be felt, there will always be tiring days and frustrating obstacles but this Christmas is looking to be one of the best memories Claudia will make.  
  
Still, Derek will be calling Tommy’s parents to discuss their children’s relationship. Preferably when Stiles isn’t around.  
 


End file.
